Pomona Sprout
* Barbara Zielińska |dom = Hufflepuff |rasa = Człowiek }} Pomona Sprout (ur. 15 maja 1931 lub 1941 roku) — czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; nauczycielka zielarstwa w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie oraz opiekunka jednego z domów, Hufflepuffu. Była jedną z niewielu osób, która uwierzyła Harry'emu Potterowi w powrót Lorda Voldemorta w 1995 roku. Pomona przeprowadza swoje zajęcia w cieplarniach na błoniach zamku. Należała do Zakonu Feniksa. Biografia Wczesne życie mały|lewo|Sprout w cieplarni Profesor Sprout urodziła się w rodzinie czarodziejów 15 maja 1931 lub 1941 rokuOficjalna strona J.K. Rowling. Zakupiła swoją pierwszą różdżkę na ulicy Pokątnej, w sklepie Olivandera, przed przystąpieniem do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Już w dzieciństwie była dobra ze swojego przedmiotu, zielarstwa. Prawdopodobnie została przyjaciółką Minerwy McGonagall już w latach szkolnychPottermore. Była ulubienicą profesora Herberta Beery'ego. Na pewno osiągnęła bardzo dobre wyniki z SUMów i owutemów. Kariera w Hogwarcie Po ukończeniu szkoły w 1949 lub 1959 roku Sprout wróciła do Hogwartu, aby nauczać zielarstwa. Swoje lekcje prowadziła w cieplarniach na błoniach Hogwartu. Jedną z cieplarń przekształciła w swoje biuroHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra). Była szefową wydziału zielarstwa. mały W bliżej nieznanym czasie, została opiekunką domu, Hufflepuffu. Jej obowiązkiem stało się wprowadzanie w życie szkoły nowych uczniów, którzy trafili do jej domu oraz wymierzanie im sprawiedliwych kar za ich występki. Sprout często przynosiła z cieplarni ciekawe okazy roślin magicznych i ozdabiała Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu. Z tego powodu Puchoni byli zawsze dobrzy w dziedzinie wystrojuPottermore. mały|lewo Jak wynika w powyższego cytatu, Pomona Sprout uważała, że Nimfadora Lupin nie umie się zachować i nie uczyniła jej prefektem Hufflepuffu. Prawdopodobnie Sprout mocno zdziwiła się, kiedy Nimfadora zdała co najmniej pięć owutemów. Gabriel Truman po swojej sprzeczce z Krukońskim prefektem stwierdził, że potrzebuje tygodnia urlopu ze stanowiska prefekta. Pomona Sprout jednak dała mu tylko ostrzeżenie i pudełko lodów kokosowych. Rok szkolny 1991/1992 mały|Pomfrey i Sprout na uczcie powitalnej Pomona Sprout była jednym z nauczycieli, którzy byli na tyle zaufani, by przygotować jedną z pułapek, które chroniły Kamień Filozoficzny. Sprout zasadziła w pierwszej komnacie Diabelskie sidła, które miały utrudnić przejście lub zatrzymać potencjalnego złodzieja. Aby je pokonać, należało wyczarować ogień lub światło imitujące światło słoneczne. W tym roku profesor Sprout miała zajęcia z pierwszymi klasami w cieplarni numer jeden trzy razy w tygodniuMistrz eliksirów – Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). Podczas pierwszej lekcji uczniowie dowiadywali się różnych informacji o roślinach, które można znaleźć w Hogwarcie używając do tego Encyklopedię składnikówHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra). Rok szkolny 1992/1993 mały|lewo|Sprout z mandragorą Na początku tego roku Pomona Sprout leczyła uszkodzoną przez Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya Wierzbę Bijącą, owijając bandaże wokół gałęzi drzewa. W pierwszym dniu pracy Gilderoy Lockhart przechwalał się (niesłusznie zresztą), że jest lepszy w zielarstwie niż Pomona. W roku szkolnym 1992/1993 profesor Sprout uczyła drugoroczniaków o Mandragorach. mały|Sprout w 1992 roku W 1992 roku Pomona Sprout stała się odpowiedzialna za przygotowanie mandragor do eliksiru odwracającego skutki petryfikacji. Profesor Sprout uczestniczyła w meczu pomiędzy Gryfonami a Ślizgonami. Zajęła miejsce na górze trybun. Pod koniec roku szkolnego za przygotowanie mandragor do wyżej wymienionego eliksiru Sprout została nagrodzona brawami. Rok szkolny 1993/1994 16 października tego roku szkolnego Pomona Sprout uczyła Gryfonów i Puchonów o Pykostrąkach. Nie wiadomo, czy Pomona była poinformowana o niewinności Syriusza Blacka. Była jedną z trzynastu uczestników uczty z okazji Bożego Narodzenia. Rok szkolny 1994/1995 Na uczcie powitalnej, Pomona Sprout siedziała obok Aurory Sinistry i z nią rozmawiała. Na pierwszej lekcji czwartoklasistów Sprout uczyła ich jak wycisnąć Ropę z czyrakobulwy. Pod koniec lekcji każdy uczeń zebraną ilość ropy oddał pielęgniarce szkolnej, Poppy Pomfrey, która wykorzystywała produkt do usuwania trądzika. W pewnym momencie roku szkolnego Sprout powiedziała Bartemiuszowi Crouchowi Jr (pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego), że Neville Longbottom jest dobry z zielarstwa, a przedmiot go interesuje. mały|lewo Reprezentantem Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym został Cedrik Diggory z Hufflepuffu. Był to uczeń dobrze znany przez Pomonę Sprout, która była opiekunką Puchonów. Ponieważ Czara Ognia wyrzuciła zagadkowo także nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera, Sprout miała do Pottera lekkie wyrzuty i niewątpliwie kibicowała reprezentantowi swojego domu. Na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym tańczyła z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Pod koniec roku Pomona Sprout miała obowiązek jako szef domu porozmawiać z rodzicami Cedrika Diggory'ego o śmierci ich syna. Sprout uczestniczyła w ceremonii pożegnalnej na cześć Diggory'ego. Wierzyła, że Lord Voldemort powrócił. Rok szkolny 1995/1996 [[Plik:521px-Sprout_in_the_game,_Order_of_the_Phoenix.jpg|mały|222px|Sprout w grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa]] Sprout, jak większość nauczycieli Hogwartu, nie darzyła sympatią nowej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią – Dolores Umbridge. Na pierwszych lekcjach z piątoklasistami z Gryffindoru Sprout powtarzała jak wszyscy nauczyciele przez cały piąty rok, że SUMy są bardzo ważnym egzaminem. Mieli także ćwiczenia praktyczne, do których trzeba było użyć użyźniacz ze smoczego łajna. Sprout zadała także uczniom długi esej. Jeszcze w tym roku Sprout prowadziła porady zawodowe z uczniami Hufflepuffu na piątym roku. mały|lewo|226px Większość nauczycieli Hogwartu popierała Albusa Dumbledore'a i bulwersowało ich zachowanie Ministerstwa Magii, które przez Dolores Umbridge i Dekrety Edukacyjne zaczęło mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad Hogwartem. Po wywiadzie Harry'ego Pottera o swojej, prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń w Little Hangleton, Dolores Umbridge zorganizowała mu areszt. Nauczyciele sprzeciwiający się działaniom Wielkiej Inkwizytor mieli różne sposoby, aby pomóc Harry'emu. Pomona Sprout dała wiele punktów Gryffindorowi dlatego, że Harry podał jej na zajęciach zielarstwa konewkę. Pomona Sprout pomyślnie przeszła wizytację Umbridge. Rok szkolny 1996/1997 W klasie szóstoroczniaków przygotowujących się do owumentów z zielarstwa był Neville Longbottom. Na początku roku Sprout nauczała uczniów szóstego roku o niebezpiecznych roślinach takich jak Jadowita Tentakula. Niedługo później studenci na zajęciach mieli Wnykopieńki. Podczas związanej z nim lekcji Pomona Sprout zganiła Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę za ich nieudolne wykonywanie zaleconej pracy. Sprout pod koniec kwietnia 1997 roku pomogła zbierać składniki eliksirów Horacy Slughornowi. Później, kiedy nie widziała, mistrz eliksirów ukradł jej z cieplarni liście jadowitej tentakuli. Pomona Sprout wzięła udział w Bitwie o Wieże Astronomiczną oraz pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Rok szkolny 1997/1998 małyPomona Sprout przystąpiła w tym lub wcześniejszym czasie do Zakonu Feniksa. Chociaż nie podobały jej się rządy Śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie powróciła tam, aby chronić uczniów. Niedługo przed Bitwą o Hogwart Pomona razem z Slughornem oraz Flitwickiem wyszła ze swojej sypialni obudzona przez patronusa McGonagall. Okazało się, że Minerwa McGonagall walczy z Severusem Snape'em w Wielkiej Sali. mały|lewo|169px Pomona Sprout brała udział w decydującej Bitwie o Hogwart, która odbyła się 2 maja 1998 roku. Kiedy Lord Voldemort uderzał na Hogwart wycofała się z garstką uczniów (wśród nich był Neville Longbottom) do cieplarni. Stamtąd wzięła mandragory i rzucała je na przybywających do zamku Śmierciożerców. Wzięła także oddział uczniów, z którymi ruszała do Wieży Astronomicznej. Stamtąd zrzucali niebezpieczne jadowite tentakule oraz Wnykopieńki. Podczas bitwy Pomona pomagała w leczeniu ran. Pomona była świadkiem walki między Harrym Potterem a Lordem Voldemortem. Po tym jak Harry wygrał razem z McGonagall oraz Flitiwickiem rzuciła się, aby go uścisnąć. Po bitwie na uroczystości Sprout siedziała obok Filiusa Flitwicka oraz Horacego Slughorna i piła z nimi herbatę. Późniejsze życie mały|240px|Sprout pije herbatę po bitwiePomona Sprout prawdopodobnie uczyła jeszcze przez jakiś czas po bitwie. Przed rokiem 2017 przeszła na emeryturę, a jej następcą został Neville Longbottom. Jeżeli Sprout nie umarła przez nieszczęśliwy wypadek jej odejście na emeryturę w świecie czarodziejów można uznać za dość wczesną. Wygląd Pomona Sprout była niską, przysadzistą czarownicą w połatanej tiarze na rozwianych włosach; jej szata była zwykle ubrudzona ziemią oraz miała zaniedbane paznokcie od ciągłej pracy z magicznymi roślinamiHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic rozdział 6 . Charakter mały|lewoPomona Sprout była bardzo wesoła, pozytywnie nastawiona do życia oraz lojalna wobec przyjaciół, ale także surowa, tak, że jeśli to było konieczne ganiła uczniów za źle wykonane prace im zlecone. Tak więc Sprout idealnie pasowała do Hufflepuffu, do którego w młodości uczęszczała, a po latach stała się jego opiekunem. Była miła dla uczniów, szczególnie dla Neville Longbottoma, kiedy bardzo chciała, aby ten pokazał jej swoją roślinę z gatunku Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Była także wrażliwa co można wywnioskować po jej zachowaniu, kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, że Ginny Weasley została porwana do Komnaty Tajemnic. Sprout miała w sobie także odwagę, którą pokazywała w trudnych dla Hogwartu wydarzeniach – podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, w której walczyła używając wyhodowanych przez siebie niebezpiecznych roślin. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * małyZielarstwo – Pomona Sprout była wykwalifikowanym nauczycielem zielarstwa, był to zawód zrodzony z jej pasji. Umiała wyhodować takie rośliny jak: Kwiaty wielkości parasola, Pykostrąk, Wnykopieńki, Jadowita Tentakula, Mandragora oraz Wierzba Bijąca. * Transmutacja – Sprout wypracowała umiejętność transmutacji ognia, co pokazuje, że znała się na tej dziedzinie magii. * Zaklęcia – Pomona potrafiła rzucać wiele zaklęć szczególnie związanych z jej przedmiotem takich jak: Lumos Solem, Incendio, Indendio Duo oraz Diffindo. * Pojedynkowanie się – Sprout musiała dobrze rzucać przynajmniej kilka uroków, ponieważ walczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart i przeżyła. * Warzenie eliksirów – Pomona Sprout musiała wiedzieć co nieco o warzeniu eliksirów, ponieważ pozyskiwała do nich składniki ze swoich roślin. Galeria Sprout and pop.jpg Flitwick Sprout Slughorn.jpg Sprout.jpg 800px-Madam Sprout 2.jpg Pomonasproutmainimageee.jpg Pomona sprout1.png 830px-Sprout.png Madame-sprout.jpg Sprout_in_the_game,_Order_of_the_Phoenix.JPG|Pomona w piątej części gry 990542.big.harry-potter-rozdzka-profesor-pomona-sprout-character-edition.jpg.png|Różdżka Pomony Sprout.png|Sprout w grze "Komnata Tajemnic"|linktext=Sprout w grze "Komnata Tajemnic" Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) mały|Pomona Sprout jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) '' '' * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Zielarze Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Nauczyciele zielarstwa Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów cs:Pomona Prýtová da:Pomona Spire de:Pomona Sprout en:Pomona Sprout es:Pomona Sprout et:Pomona Sprout fi:Pomona Verso fr:Pomona Chourave id:Pomona Sprout it:Pomona Sprite ja:ポモーナ・スプラウト nl:Pomona Stronk no:Pomona Stikling pt:Pomona Sprout ro:Pomona Lăstar ru:Помона Стебль sv:Pomona Sprout tr:Pomona Sprout uk:Помона Спраут